Puberty Sucks
by immovinout
Summary: From the 'Puberty Sucks' challenge. RHr kinda...


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and I got the plot from the 'Puberty Sucks' challenge. I'm sorry for the lack of details. I'm really good at writing dialogue (my stuff on is nothing compared to what I can do) and I'm pretty good at writing descriptions. Just not together. Anyway's, I hope you enjoy. And remember, review if you can!

"OW! Cheese balls!" Ron yelled, hitting his head on the door frame of the bathroom. Scrunching up his eyes in pain he ducked he head and entered his dorm room.

"Ron, mate, what's up, your... your looking a little, err, big." Harry asked looking at his friend. Ron sighed walking over to the trunk.

"Magical growth spurt. Don't worry, you'll have one to. You wont always be five-six." Ron and Harry laughed as Ron pulled on his school robes.

"Ah, Ron, your robes are a bit to short."

The red-head sighed, looking down. "A bit?"

KkKkKk

Walking into the great hall everybody was laughing at Ron. Harry himself was trying not to giggle, failing miserably.

"Oi, Hermione! Just the witch I wanted to see! How are you, Beautiful?" Ron said flinging himself into the set next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Flattery will get you no were." She said, deadpan, not looking up from her book. "What do you want?"

"'Mione, Ron's got a bit of a problem..." Harry said sliding into the set across from Hermione. The girl looked up from her book, giving Ron a once over.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him." She said going back to her book. Then added, "except for the pimple in the middle of his forehead."

Harry looked like he was about to laugh again. "Hermione, the bloke grew five inches in one night. His cloths are to short."

"So?"

"Could- could you maybe fix them for me? I mean with a spell or something?" Ron asked, adding a 'because your the smartest witch of our age' for good measure.

"No." Both Harry and Ron looked at her like she grew another head. She smirked. "I'm sorry, I just have no time. With the OWL's coming up soon and all."

After a few moments silent's Hermione says she's off to the library. The two boys grunted in response.

KkKkKk

Upon entering the DADA class room Ron hit his head on the door frame. "Cheese balls!" he cursed. Harry raised his eyebrows, Ron just shrugged.

"Cheese balls, Ron?"

"Yeah, cheese balls." Ron said sitting down at their table in the back of the room.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Dunno..."

KkKkKk

"Hey, where were you Hermione?" Ron asked yet again flinging himself next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, only this time at lunch.

"I got tripped in the hallway on the way to DADA by some boy named Pubert and I rather, ah, embarrassed my self, and I had to go change. But I couldn't get to class then because I got cramps. Really bad cramps."

"Whad you do? Piss your self?" Ron asked stupidly. Hermione's face got red and she smacked him over the head.

"No, Ronald, I'm having my period, stupid."

"Oh. Sorry." Ron turned his attention bad to Harry who was grinning stupidly at Ron's little sister Ginny. "Harry..."

Nothing.

"Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of his friends face.

Nothing.

"HARRY!" Jumping nearly three feet in the air Harry turned to face the red-head.

"What?" Harry asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"You were lookin' at Ginny funny." Hermione scoffed, whacking him over the head again.

"It's because he likes her, don't you Harry?" Just then Ginny walked by the trio and smiled at Harry, who tried to give it back, but the juice he had drunk just seconds before came spilling out. Ginny looked at him funny while he just turned an unattractive shade of red. "See, he fancies her."

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"HA!"

"Shit."

"No, Harry, don't say 'shit' say 'cheese balls'." Harry and Hermione looked at Ron like he'd lost his mind.

KkKkKk

"So, Hermione..." Ron started shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ron, this really isn't the time to proclaim your love to me. I'm not in the mood." Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"Fine. I'll just come back later then." Ron sighed sadly and made to leave the common but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"In about a week will do I should say."

"Why a week?"

"Period."

"Oh, yeah. I'm, ah, I'm going to bed, good night Hermione."

"'Night Ronald." Ron smiled to himself on his way up to his dorm.

He hit his head on the door frame.

"Cheese balls!"


End file.
